


Then I Shall Be Your Suitor

by BARALAIKA



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Gaping, Bondage, Fish Hooking, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Knifeplay, M/M, Painful Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Aulus mal Asina is broken in by Zenos yae Galvus. A -real- man. (Commission.)





	1. Chapter 1

To think that his lord would look upon him with favour.  
  
Aulus mal Asina shuddered beneath his even, steady gaze; he knew the depths of wickedness that he was capable of and the thought of trusting his body to a barely-caged monster struck a chord of terror into his chest. Yet that terror proved to be thrilling, even if it meant the end of him. Zenos yae Galvus was not a man to be treated lightly, nor to be toyed with… but Aulus was infatuated as so many others were.

Zenos was not a man to deny and when he set his eyes on a goal, he reached it. Everything within the Garlean Empire belonged to him and he treated its people and lands like property in the truest sense— something to amuse himself with, in one way or another. He was a spoilt princeling in the eyes of many, a rabid dog in others, but to Aulus’ eyes he was a towering god to be adored. Dreams of his lips. Dreams of his touch. Dreams of his heavy hands. The one man who had believed in him and supported his work… ah, it was truly the way to a man’s heart.

As Aulus’ sponsor, Zenos was inherently interested in his work and sought to involve himself in its research as often as he could. He listened to hours of explanations, toured labs and sat in on vivisections until the small hours of the morning. On each visit, he stood closer and closer and tested Aulus’ tolerance for invasions of his personal space. Initially, he was afraid to flinch away from Zenos. In time, he came to welcome it. In truth, he did not know what to do with such attentions… and it was not until he was backed into an unobserved corner and groped through his crisp uniform that he was forced to acknowledge them in return.

 _“Come, now,”_ Zenos purred, as he craned his neck down towards Aulus. It was no attempt to look him in the eye, no. He was boxing him in. _“A man as perceptive as you cannot miss this, surely?”_

No. He couldn’t.

_"Ah… you have not taken a suitor?”_

Aulus shook his head. Zenos smirked.  
  
_“Then I shall be your suitor. And you shall learn what your body can do.”_

  
  
It had sounded like a threat and Aulus was coming to realise that, perhaps, it was one after all. Nobody could question Zenos’ actions if caught and as such, he did not feel the need to hide or conceal their activities. No. He was their god-king and he could have what he wanted;  his virgin flesh was his for the taking and so, he pulled his prey to the tips of his toes and leant their heads together, third eye to third eye. Trapped. Zenos still had to crane his neck as such was his stature but it only made Aulus quiver with sick anticipation. He was not sure if he would make it to see nightfall, but if his death was beneath his Lord’s hand… could he ask for better?  
  


Aulus’ skin was pallid as milk, untouched by sun or anything other than artificial light. He lived beneath them and could barely remember not doing so, but it had kept him unspoiled and unsullied by the outside world. His clothes shed easily and he was revealed. Bony and angular, his layers were little more than to create the illusion of bulk and a healthy frame— instead, he was a rail for his clothes and stood shyly, eyes bowed before Zenos’ scrutiny.

He could not help but cover himself without thinking. Aulus cupped his hands over his genitals as he stood, exposed, for intense eyes so full of expectation. He swallowed, _hard,_ and tried not to shake as Zenos circled him as a vulture would its prey.

Every inch of his body was inspected. Zenos made him raise his feet so he could check his soles, how he kept his nails, how fine his bones were. He made a show of counting the links in the column of Aulus’ semi-visible spine, using the hilt of his katana to keep count with a touch. The direction his feet pointed in. The angles of his collarbones. The line of his jaw.

A thumb at his lip bade Aulus to open his mouth and he did so obediently, so that Zenos could peer inside and count his pearled, white teeth.

“None removed,” Zenos rumbled, and turned Aulus’ head aside. “And none damaged. You take care of your mouth.”

Aulus stayed still, but the observation ( _or was it a compliment?_ ) made him flush.

“Now. Move your hands.”

That was more difficult. Aulus quivered as he rose his hands and Zenos took them to inspect. A stray pubic hair clung to his clammy palm and he simply could have died with embarrassment, but Zenos observed it impassively and turned them over to see his nails; slightly grubby from ink and his day’s work. He swallowed, awaiting admonishment, but it never came… until Zenos reached down between them to his cock.

“Hm. Is this all?”

A pang of dread tore through Aulus as Zenos turned his soft prick over in his gloved fingers. The floppy flesh, shrouded in a hood of skin, was shy and shameful beneath his dark pubic hair and suddenly looked so sad, so pathetic. He tried to keep his face straight and not simply crumple as Zenos reached down to weigh up his balls in his scrotum, then slid back along his taint. He was cattle being examined for breeding, he realised. An animal. An investment. Such impassive treatment should have upset him, worried him, but Zenos’ flat stare was perhaps the most exciting part of all.

Thick fingers pressed sharply upwards on his taint and Aulus gasped at the suddenness of it. Zenos angled his fingers and stabbed upwards again… and hit his mark. Aulus almost doubled over at the shock of the new sensation and how _good_ it was; he felt his cock twitch, _hard_ , as Zenos pressed up confidently again and massaged at the swollen gland.

“Do you want to see mine?” Zenos asked, but it wasn’t really a question, Aulus realised.

 

Next to Aulus’ sad little prick, Zenos’ was a monster. It filled his hand and sat heftily in his palm, even while soft.

“See this? We call this a breeder’s cock. It’s a mark of a strong male, who gets to mate the most healthy females to carry on a strong bloodline and create a powerful dynasty. Ah… but you of all people know this well, don’t you?” Zenos purred, as he casually rubbed the obscene head of his prick against the much smaller man’s growing erection. “You… were not chosen to be one. That is why you have a fine mind and further us in other ways; because, biologically, you are a _failure_ of a man.”

How could he say something so cruel in such a matter-of fact tone? And how could he make it so alluring, like sweet wine dripping from his lips? Zenos wrapped his hand around both of them and slowly jacked Aulus alongside him, forcing him to feel the power of his heartbeat, his presence, his raw energy.

“You’re pathetic… so much that a woman has never looked your way. That only a _real_ man could smell you and put you in your place.”

  
He marked Aulus’ flesh as his.

Long scores across his flesh from a blade too long, too obscene to be used so closely… but Zenos did it anyway. His body pressured Aulus against one of his specimens in its holding tank and forced him to come face-to-face with his creations while Zenos plotted his vivisection against his back. Hazy eyes watched his Lord at his back in the reflection, little more than a murky mess of face, his eye discernible but little else, as he shuddered against the scalpel’s edge of Zenos’ favourite sword.  
  


He denied Aulus the use of his own body.

Compound cords and wires bound Aulus’ wrists to his shoulders, then tied his hands shut with fingers to palms. That was it. There was no going back. He was left shuddering and quivering, all of his trust in the hands of a man more dangerous than any other in the empire… and he loved it. Aulus loved it more than anything. His back stung from his razor cuts, where blood streaked down in pin-thin lines.

Zenos threw him onto an operating table and bound his legs, calf to thigh; muscles that hadn’t needed to stretch that far since his basic military training burned. Aulus cried out and huffed until a mighty _CRACK_ reverberated around the room— it took a few moments to sink in as he folded around the scabbard of Zenos’ katana across his smooth, featureless stomach.

“Enough of that,” came Zenos’ command. Aulus sniffled… and his cock twitched. Zenos caught the bounce out of the corner of his eye… and turned to look at it, sliding the fine Doman scabbard down to Aulus’ sad, red, throbbing cock. “Hm? My… mal Asina, you are more of a pig than I ever could have imagined,” he smirked. He ran the blunt wood around the root of his underdeveloped prick, then down to his balls and hooked underneath them. “Look how excited you are with so little. Are you going to blow all over yourself right now, for me?”

He scoffed and stepped back, just as Aulus shuddered… and then there was nothing. Left heaving for breath, Aulus’ back arched into to… nothing. Frustrated, he slumped back to the cold metal with a groan and was met with a drop as Zenos kicked the mechanism that governed the surface’s height and brought him down even further, until he laid level with his Lord’s cock. Zenos grabbed his convenient handle of an arm and swung Aulus around until his head hung over the edge and horrible realisation dawned.

Aulus had a wet mouth and a straightened throat.

“What does it feel like to be an inferior male? A bitch. A pig?” Zenos asked gently, as if it were a loving whisper, while he let his heavy prick fall on Aulus’ face. “This is where you belong… is it good?” He took hold of himself and slapped at his captive’s smooth features, bloated head striking his eye. “Do you like it?”

“Y-Yes, my lord, it’s… it’s amazing…” Aulus managed to choke out, eyelashes fluttering as his lips fell apart to welcome Zenos in. It was an instinct. The scent, the heat, the texture of thin skin on thin skin and the wet tip left Aulus hungry and ready to serve, as his bound limbs splayed him wide open to be used for the first time ever. He could feel his blood on his back, wet and smearing as cuts opened from skin catching.

“Good. Then choke on it, _cunt.”_

Zenos’ grip on his jaw was too heavy overly possessive and impersonal. It was little more than one hand on his chin to force his lower jaw apart and another on his forehead so that Zenos could swamp his vision with his ridiculous balls— he mounted Aulus’ face as if it were little more than an onahole, something to masturbate with. A bitch. Something to toss his spunk into and walk away from, disposable and cheap.

It was hopeless. All Aulus could do was scream and choke around the jaw-busting flesh in his far-too-small mouth, drooling and heaving as he hammered his _property’s_ throat with as much concern for his wellbeing as he did a common footsoldier. He dominated his quarry so completely, until something caught his eye.

Aulus was twitching, his sorry little prick slapping his belly as he bucked his hips… and managed to spunk across his belly and sparse pubic hair in weak spurts. All Zenos could do was laugh.

“Look at you! Masturbating like an _animal_ beneath your better!” Zenos cackled, his eerily handsome face folding into a mockery that Aulus had to _see._ He dragged his cock out of his mouth and let the scientist cough and choke as his own spittle ran into his nose and made him cough, hazy eyes eventually settling on Zenos. “Did I say you could mess yourself?” He turned his attention to the cooling cum and Aulus’ shrivelling cock— he was not getting away with it so easily.

Instead, Zenos leant over and seized Aulus’ prick with a few fingers… and set about jerking him back to agonising hardness. Aulus cried out as his over-sensitive cock was beaten within an inch of his life!

“Disgusting boy,” Zenos scoffed… as he grabbed Aulus’ stumped legs and folded him in half. Aulus squealed until Zenos thrust back into his mouth-cunt and dug into his throat with harsh jabs… all while punishing the smaller man’s inferior dick with a tight grip and force that only one as powerful as he could dole out.

Aulus suffered several more orgasms, growing weaker each time, before Zenos seeded his throat, mouth and face. Cum oozed back into his nose, ran down his cheeks and into his eyes and threatened to drip into his ears. He was clogged with it, utterly overrun by thick, potent spunk that he swallowed down and choked on in equal measures. Yet his punishment was not over until he oozed seminal fluid for the fifth time, ragged and ruined.

Finished with his toy, Zenos let him flop back onto the bloody specimen table with a bang and a chuckle.

“Start stretching your asshole, because I won’t wait. Let your staff see what a slut you are.”

Aulus sobbed.

He’d never been so happy in his whole pathetic life.


	2. Chapter 2

The technicians discovered Aulus mal Asina several hours later, sprawled on his specimen table, covered in coagulated semen and wheezing for breath. His bonds were so tight that his hands were practically purple as they laid alongside his neck, his feet completely numb and his body bared for all to see. They were trained not to ask questions as to what they witnessed in the laboratory, yes, but _this_? It was a bit much for some of them to bear.  
  
One tech clipped Aulus’ cables while another cleaned his face and poured water into his mouth, but all were shocked when he swallowed the coating of cum that he’d picked up— especially when he seemed reticent for the slimy crust on his face to be cleaned off. They sat him up slowly and tended the slices on his back, at which point all of them knew who had been there.  
  
Lord Zenos.  
  
More than anything, they were his playthings. Parts on some grand, perverse board for him to toy with… in any way that he could, it seemed.  
  
“Cease! Cease this… needless _fuss,_ now,” Aulus chided when his back stung too much and his lab coat was draped over his shoulders; there was a croak on his voice, his throat raw from its battering and phlegmy, wet. He closed his coat and cleared his throat while his table was wheeled away and his lead technician set to calming their primary specimen. His team looked at him with guilt. With worry. Aulus’ eyes narrowed and he could tell exactly what they worried for. “I… I will see to it that you are left be,” he said, but he didn’t even convince himself. What manner of fool would put their trust in a man who could not look them in the eyes when he made his promises?  
  
That was because Aulus mal Asina was a coward.

 

He made his body more pliant for his Lord.  
  
When night fell, Aulus played with his asshole for the first time. It had taken some unsavoury books to learn the arts of anal pleasure, to know to use lubrication and tools, many of which he luckily had to hand within the lab. He was no newcomer to rectal examination, dilation and administration of drugs: in fact, some of his subjects had _preferred_ it and he had never understood their strange needs. There were few things stranger than an augmented super soldier prototype that gnashed at anything near its mouth but complied to fingers on its anus. Images of it haunted him as he lubricated himself and started with fingers, then small objects… but why be patient when speculums existed?  
  
He soon found out when his ass burned and he whined into his pillow. The only thing that kept him going was the vision of Zenos’ cock stretching him out, fucking him, making him his bitch through and through…  
  
Ah… he was an inferior man, wasn’t he? He was enjoying stuffing his needy cunt far too much and found that his mind’s dialogue took Zenos’ same tone. _Needy cunt. Dumb slut._ He berated himself as he jerked his cock, bouncing on compound metal that spread his new pussy wider and wider for the man he wanted to please so badly.  
  
That was because Aulus mal Asina was a slut.

 

“Hard already? Why, we’ve not even begun,” Zenos yae Galvus chuckled, low, the sound rolling up his throat from the pit of his chest. “You’ve been expecting me… and anticipating it. Good. We’ll make a pig of you yet.”  
  
It was still difficult to tell if that was meant to be a compliment or not. Either way, the degrading title made Aulus’ blood pump, _hard_ , and he bowed his head and saluted as Zenos entered the laboratory, laden in armour and scabbards alike. He chilled and electrified the air wherever he went, so palpable with threat and killing intent that it was impossible to miss.  
  
“Yes, my Lord. I… I did as you bade,” Aulus managed to choke out.  
  
“Well done,” purred Zenos. In an instant, Aulus felt his face flush red, down to the shoulders. “You _are_ able to be trained. I like that. If only there were more men like you in our ranks, Primus Medicus, we would have our boot on the world’s back. At ease.”  
  
Aulus rose his head to see Zenos looking up into the tanks in the middle of the colossal research space, then cast an eye over to the body bags yet to be removed. He did not comment. Aulus could _feel_ his disappointment and he wanted so badly to tell him of how they had refused to eat, torn out their tubes, struggled against their sedatives and eventually overloaded their own systems.  
  
“Please, my Lord, let me show you,” Aulus was stumbling over his words, firing them so rapidly that he could barely even form them as he shed his coat and dropped his slacks to the knee, then bent over. His ass was unremarkable by most means— while neither completely flat not completely malformed, he was simply… skinny. As if he had been malnourished while growing and had never finished, not the impressive stature of other part-Garlean men. No, it had been lost somewhere in his bloodline or perhaps he was just sickly. His pallid buttocks were striped with the red cuts that scored all the way down to his back, now healed into perfectly-scabbed strips that begged to be peeled off in one go. Zenos’ wide hand slapped up, heavy and unexpected, and made Aulus grip his console.  
  
“My, you _have_ been hard at work, hm?” Zenos chuckled and pressed his plated groin up against Aulus’ ass. “Do you really think you’re ready?”  
  
Aulus paused and Zenos could taste how he wavered.  
  
“Ah… do you doubt? Let go of all that. A true, cock-hungry cunt lets all worries go,” Zenos explained and took a hold of Aulus’ plug. Slowly, he began to pull, “… and lets nothing but pleasure exist.” Sharply, he yanked the widest part out and made Aulus hiss. “… That being the pleasure of his dominant. Do you understand? Your body exists to please _me_. You are the vessel. You are the afterthought. Now tell me, Aulus,” he asked, while pushing the plug back in again. It was a decent size, a little smaller than Zenos would have gone, but perhaps he was a masochist after all?  
  
Slowly, he started to fuck his prey on the plug he’d worn all evening. A series of vulgar squelching, slurping sounds rolled from Aulus’ ass as air was fucked into and out of him with the aid of lubrication that lingered in his passage. Zenos knew exactly what he was doing, too, as he aimed away from Aulus’ prostate.  
  
“Does that _feel good_ to know? I know. Why don’t you say it for me?”  
  
How could he refuse Zenos?  
  
“I exist…”  
  
The feeling that Aulus had experienced on the operating table came back to him in a sudden, hard rush, exhilarating and swirling. Zenos’ cold plate against his hot skin, the weight and presence of the man, the sensation of his asshole stretching and falling closed over and over despite his best efforts to relax it… Aulus reeled and let his head fall backwards.  
  
“… to please _you_ , my Lord,” came his submission. A true, deep submission. A death warrant handed to his domitor, his _owner_ , his Lord above all others and all else. Zenos could sign his life away and he would welcome it, if it meant that his dedication could be seen. If his _adoration_ could be known as true.  
  
As a reward, the blunt, round head of his plug ground his prostate and made Aulus gasp while his inferior cock dribbled.  
  
“ _Good boy_ , I’m so very glad of that,” Zenos craned his head down to whisper and a cascade of silken, golden hair came with it, encasing their faces. He let go of the plug and left it resting in Aulus’ twitching hole while he removed his gauntlets and hooked them into a loop on his armour, then worked on moving his plate aside. “Have you enjoyed yourself? I can feel how soft you are… your cunt is coming along nicely.”  
  
Aulus nodded. “Y-Yes, my Lord. I thought of you,” he shuddered. “Every moment. I… I want you more than anything.”  
  
“Why tell me what I know? Or am I all that’s in that empty head of yours?” Zenos scoffed. With a single, cruel sound from the back of his throat constituted as a laugh, the fat head of his cock slapped against Aulus’ pale ass, heavy and vulgar. “Here. Cease your drivelling, lest I change my mind.”  
  
Aulus’ breath caught in his throat and teeth found his lip as he was pried open by the heels of Zenos’ palm. The pure anticipation as the plug came free and left him gaping had him twitching, hopelessly infatuated, and open, ready.  
  
Zenos spat into his open target and it splattered, bullseye, into Aulus’ loosened cunt. It mingled with ass jelly and leftover lubrication and dully, Aulus realised that it was all he was getting. He angled his hips awkwardly as if to try and stop the path of its oozing, but Zenos’ broad, imposing cockhead traced up his taint and kissed against the soft, quivering gape…  
  
… And sunk in with agonising slowness.  
  
Aulus swore he could feel every _fibre_ of his muscles splitting as he stretched and had to focus so hard to keep his muscles as slack as possible.  
  
“ _Push_ against me. _Now,_ ” came Zenos’ command and Aulus did as he was bade, his hips gripped still to ensure it was his muscles that did the work, not his weight. The wet, vulgar squelch of his wetted guts against his Lord brought a fresh wave of shame to him as he dropped his head and gritted his teeth. He gave and gave, past the point that he would have taken himself… but this was Zenos, not a slab of compound fibre or cold metal!  
  
He couldn’t help but keen, a pathetic whine as his fresh whore’s cunt _gave_ and Zenos’ impossible head was inside him, ridge and all. Gasping for breath, Aulus was afforded only moments before possessive hands were on his face and long, thick fingers closed around his captive features. Zenos’ index fingers folded over the bridge of his nose, braced against his thumbs at the back of Aulus’ head, while his middle and ring fingers invaded an open, waiting, gasping mouth and pulled it open, prised it apart and held his jaw with his little fingers. Aulus was snared, completely, hopelessly.  
  
“At least you’re tight… any looser and that _caterwauling_ from your mouth would have your neck snapped,” Zenos hissed, too close to Aulus’ ear for comfort. Zenos pulled him backwards, over-extending his neck to the point where just a little more force and _pop_ , that would be it. Dumbly, his eyes welled with tears of pain and humiliation, his tongue left to flail against Zenos’ fingers.  
  
“Aaah… nnngh-haaa—“  
  
“Just like _that_ ,” Zenos snarled, though the corners of his mouth snuck upwards as he drove his hips forwards, cruelly shunting himself into Aulus’ virgin, already-bleeding asshole. Just as predicted, Aulus _screamed_ , every muscle in his body tensing when it really shouldn’t have… but it felt so _good_ on Zenos’ obscene prick. He hadn’t been throttled so tightly in so long, especially not by a pig so willing! “Did you not hear me? Quieten down now, or are you _trying_ to anger me? You know where whores who can’t fulfil their duty go?”  
  
Zenos locked eyes with Aulus, then slid them towards the tanks.  
  
“Nnn… nnn… ouu _uugghh_ —“  
  
“What’s that?” Zenos sneered and pressed deeper, deeper, forcing Aulus against his console and Zenos’ hip for leverage as he ground back and forth to navigate hard turns in intestine and just kept _going_ … all while Aulus bayed, unable to hold himself back. He cried openly, as stupid and vapid as his failed experiments, impaled on Zenos’ kingly prick like the worthless, disposable slut he knew he was. And nothing had ever felt so good.  
  
Nothing compared to it. Like a limb filling him, like a second being inhabiting him, he was one with his Lord, feeling his heartbeat through the thick veins and lines of is cock. As if their linked eyes made them one being. Zenos leant over and let his spit drip into Aulus’ mouth as he drew himself out and smeared his pre inside, slicking his exit and re-entry as slowly, Zenos began to truly _fuck_ his waiting whore.  
  
That was it. Aulus couldn’t take it. He spunked himself so early on that he was left with cummy thighs and a dripping foreskin as Zenos savaged him, his speed and force ramping up as Aulus’ body _gave_ and submitted. A sloppy mess formed between them, each thrust a wet slap and a hideous _squelch_ that only made Zenos grin. Aulus did a good job of staying upright and still as he could for his Lord, but his noises… still terrible. That would take training.  
  
By the time Zenos came, Aulus was dribbling his way through his second ever hands-free orgasm and nigh-unresponsive.  
  
It felt so different to have his Lord’s cum _inside_ him, so thick and strong, cloying and almost sticky, as if made to refuse to budge until his prey was pregnant. His guts felt bloated as Zenos pumped him full, then fuller, enough to make his skinny belly bulge so slightly round, even when Zenos pulled out. He left a gape behind that twitched and breathed, drooled and bled in a beautiful combination.  
  
Zenos unhooked his fingers and let Aulus fall forwards, boneless, against his console.  
  
“Satisfactory. You’ll live. Do not try me next time, understand?” He growled, as he wiped his cock off on Aulus’ clothes and tucked himself away. “Whores like you are ten a bit and I could have any of them. I’ve castrated and killed for less than your misdoings. You are dismissed.”  
  
With that, Zenos pulled himself back and Aulus’ legs gave way from beneath him.  
  
Even down for the count, his arm rose for his salute. ❤︎


End file.
